Lapsus Or Pie-Eyed Over You?
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Based on nimpnawakproductions' Mafia/Baker Au comics. Miles Edgeworth, head of the Mafia in Upper West Chicago, finally gets the courage to ask baker Phoenix Wright out on a date... NaruMitsu Mafia/Baker AU, Fluff, Alternate Universe


_A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot, however, is mine. :) Based on nimpnawakproductions' Mafia/Baker AU comics on Tumblr.  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Miles Edgeworth, head of the Mafia in Upper West Chicago, finally gets the courage to ask baker Phoenix Wright out on a date..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For Nim.

 ** _Lapsus [Classical Latin]: a slip; error; lapse_**

A sweet little fluffy fic about Miles getting the courage to ask Phoenix out after letting it slip. :) *It's a happy one, as I promised, after the emotional shredder that was Shadows Of His Soul. There will be more happy, and some sad as well, to follow in this AU in future. :) *

Mafia/Baker AU comics that this fic is based on is by nimpnawakproduction.

Thank you, Nim, for all the help, suggestions, input and part of the title! MUCH APPRECIATED! Thank you also to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for the other half of the title! Love you, Sweetie! 3 3 3 3

Hope you enjoy! :)

Not beta read.

 **Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say! :)

 **EXTRA EXTRA Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, the title, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

Comments are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed. I will probably change some things at some point; always room for improvement!

Rated Teen, male/male relationships, Humour/Romance, Phoenix x Edgeworth, Mafia/Baker AU, Alternate Universe  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _October 20th_  
 _Miles Edgeworth's Office_  
 _Upper West Side_  
 _Chicago, Illinois_  
 _3:30 P.M._

Phoenix was lounging around in the easy chair near the far wall in Miles' office, looking out the large square window that overlooked the Chicago River, marveling at the spectacular Autumnal view that was spread out in front of him.

His breath caught in his throat while he contemplated the view and stole a glance at Miles who was busy at his desk, papers spread out over half the desk that he sat behind in front of him. A shy smile spread over his face as he watched him work.

Phoenix couldn't help but wonder what he was doing although, looking at him, he felt his heart skip a beat. There was no denying it; Miles was indeed a very handsome man and there was something about him that drew Phoenix to him like no one else had before now.

He'd been thinking of him a lot lately and had also been using the convenient excuse-well, it wasn't _exactly_ an entirely made up excuse, really, since it did have some truth to it-of making a few dozen of those delicious pastries that he knew Miles loved as a way of coming to his office without making it look so pathetically obvious.

He had no idea how Miles felt about him, or even if he felt anything toward him at all; he tended to be rather cautious when it came to the ways of love. He'd been hurt once before and really didn't want to take the risk of ruining what _might_ be a chance to go out with Miles. At least he hoped he _did._

 _I wonder how he feels?_ Phoenix couldn't help but think as he watched him work, a slight smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miles Edgeworth had a problem... and _that_ problem was he really had _no_ idea how he was going to ask the handsome young baker, who was currently lounging in his easy chair and looking out the large picture window, out on a date.

It was true that his gaze was focused on the papers spread out in front of him but his mind wandered frequently to the topic of the baker. He'd been building up the courage to do so for the past four months but he found that he was still hesitating to take that final step and ask him out.

He was a Mafia don, head of the Chicago crime syndicate for the Upper West side and he still wasn't entirely certain exactly how he was going to explain what he did for a living to Phoenix should the subject ever arise. Thankfully, it hadn't as of yet; for all the baker knew, he was some kind of successful businessman-which he _was_ , after a fashion-but he cringed when he thought of the consequences should the baker ever discover what he _really_ did for a living.

 _Nothing good would result, that's certain,_ Miles thought, sighing as he glanced over at Phoenix out of the corner of his eye, _but I don't want to keep him in the dark, either._ He took in a deep breath as he looked down once again at the spread out papers that covered a good part of his desk. I _just don't know_ how _I'm going to go about this..._

He stole at glance at Phoenix who was once more looking out the window, a secretive smile on his face and Miles felt his heart start to beat faster, a soft smile tugging at the sides of his mouth. _How is it that he can make my heart race with just a look?_

He blinked as he felt the baker's gaze light upon him, a soft tinge of pink rising in his cheeks as he hurriedly pretended to look busily at the papers on his desk, his heart beating double time in his chest. He wondered if Phoenix had noticed.

He drew in a deep breath of relief when he heard Phoenix shifting in his chair and knew that he was once again looking out of the window. He could well understand why; the view from here of the Chicago river was spectacular and he'd often gazed out over it himself many a time.

With a sigh of regret, he pulled his wandering thoughts back to the papers on his desk. There were the usual business reports form his many stores in the Chicago area; petitions for one person or another; invitations to weddings, wakes and christenings of his various business associates... in short, it was business as usual.

His eyebrow raised as he looked at one invitation in particular. It was from Vanessa Longhren, a longtime business associate and someone that he trusted implicitly, and she was opening up a new restaurant on the Magnificent Mile.

He hadn't heard from her in some time and he'd wondered how she was getting on. Since she'd left managing one of his Italian restaurants on St. Charles Street, he'd lost contact with her but he was happy to know that she was doing well since he knew, from their many conversations over the years that she had worked for him, that opening a restaurant had been her dream.

 _This might be worth looking into. I wonder if Phoenix would be interested in German cuisine?_

He shuffled that to the furthest corner of his mind for the present and placed the invitation on the corner of his desk so he could go through it properly later.

He continued going through his correspondence and plucked a sheaf of papers from the middle of the pile and his eyes narrowed as he looked at them. He was having a particularly thorny problem with one of his casinos and he was now going to go over the paperwork that he had requested be sent to him in order to find out why.

I suspect that someone has been doctoring the books and I think I have an idea of who it is. I just need to make sure before I take any steps.

He began crunching numbers in his head, his concentration fully on the task that he was engaged in.

"Mr. Edgeworth?" he heard Phoenix's voice ask and he looked up slightly, his mind still half focusing on his work.

"Mmmm?" he responded, his mind only half on the conversation.

"Would you...would you..." Phoenix's voice was hesitant and Miles could all but imagine the blush that was stinging his cheeks.

"Yes, Mr. Wright?"

 _I wonder what it is he's trying to say?_

"Would you... would...? Blast it...this is so hard...!"

"Mmm." His attention returned to the paper he was holding in his hand and to the written words on it: _Mr. Edgeworth. Here are the papers and financial reports that you requested. You need to talk to Mr. Bergeron about the state of the casino's finances. Go over the paperwork to try and find the discrepancies._

"You know, Mr. Wright, I think we should go out on a date," Miles murmured mostly to himself, his mind still on the paper in his hand, his brow creased as he read. "There's a restaurant opening by an associate of mine that I think you would enjoy; I know I have. I've eaten at another one of her restaurants before and the food is impeccable." He turned the paper he was reading over. "Yes, I think we should go there, you and I..."

He'd said it totally off the cuff, so nonchalantly that he never even realized that he'd said anything since his mind was so focused on what he was reading. He'd no idea that he'd spoken out loud until he became aware of a heavy, expectant silence. He half-turned in his chair to see Phoenix who had a very interesting expression on his face: It was a combination of shock, mixed with a hopeful gaze and a blush that made him look like a boiled lobster.

"Is something wrong?" He was honestly confused.

"Y-you... did you... _say_... what ... you just...?" Phoenix was having trouble articulating his sentence and his voice sounded really strained.

Miles' eyebrow raised as he put down the paper. He had no idea what was going on and couldn't help but wonder why Phoenix was looking at him like that.

"Did I just say _what_?"

"What you... just said..."

"Which is...?"

"That... that you... said we... should go on a ...real...real..."

Miles' brow furrowed. "Real... _what,_ exactly?"

Phoenix's facial expression was an interesting study in contrast and Miles couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. He was also interested in what Phoenix thought he had said or _thought_ he'd heard him say.

"You said... or I thought I heard you say... that we should...that... we should..." Phoenix sounded positively embarrassed and again Miles wondered why. This was _really_ getting awkward.

"What?"

"I thought that you asked me out. On a _real_ date." Phoenix blushed as the words came out of him in a rush and he looked at him, again with that hopeful expression on his face.

Miles blinked, his own expression mirroring Phoenix's and he was stunned into silence, his mouth working but no words emerged. He could feel his face get hot and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he was amazed Phoenix couldn't hear it.

He was also mortified that he had said something so casually although he _couldn't_ deny the truth of it: he _did_ want to take Phoenix out on a real date. It was just the method that it had been asked wasn't keeping in line with how he'd envisioned he'd do it when he did. Eventually.

 _I've wanted to do this for months,_ his mind chattered at him as he sat there, a poleaxed look plain on his face while Phoenix's hopeful expression started to crumble. _It's all I've been thinking about for the past four months but this isn't the way I wanted to do it! Now what do I do?!_

"Well, I..." he began, his voice trembling and he inwardly cursed himself as Phoenix looked at him, waiting for his answer. He wiped the sweat he could feel accumulating on his brow with shaky gloved fingers as he struggled to compose himself.

Again he wondered exactly _what_ it was about this man that reduced him to such a state. He was a feared Mafia don and head of one of the most powerful syndicates in Chicago and, yet, this baker reduced him to a blushing, embarrassed schoolboy.

"I...I..." _Why on earth was this so difficult?!_

He was also discomfited to discover that Phoenix's hopeful expression was swiftly crumbling and the last thing he wanted was for him to think that he didn't want to take him out-God knew he DID!-because that was certainly not the truth.

He jumped up from behind his desk and, with three quick strides that took him to where the baker was sitting, grabbed both of his hands in his own and squeezed them hard.

Phoenix looked up at him in surprise, not expecting the unexpected feel of his hands in his own. Miles couldn't deny just how good it felt to hold his hands and suddenly he wanted more.

 _To hell with convention!_

He hurriedly pulled Phoenix to his feet and, with a quick jerk, pulled him hard against him.

"M. Edge-?" Phoenix began to ask but was firmly cut off with Miles pressing his mouth hard against his, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Phoenix stood stark still for a moment, his eyes wide with surprise, his cheeks blazing red for a few moments before his eyelids fluttered shut. He slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Miles in turn, holding him close.

They stood there for many long, wonderful moments and Miles couldn't remember a time when he was happier as he was right at this point in time. Kissing Phoenix was everything he'd imagined it would be and he eagerly deepened the kiss, the baker responding with equal enthusiasm.

Miles' hands traveled up his back and dug into Phoenix's spiky raven black hair, both of them moaning softly. It felt so good and the baker felt so right in his arms that he wondered why he hadn't had the courage to ask him out before this. It had been the look on his face that had spurred him into action and all Miles knew was that he never wanted to see that expression on his beloved's face again and that he would make certain to do his level best to make sure it never did.

His mouth curved into a smile as this thought went through his mind as they continued the passionate embrace.

 _I could get used to this._ He chuckled deep in his throat.

When at last they parted to take a breath, he saw the sweet expression on Phoenix's face and wanted, more than anything, to keep it there. He would worry about how he was going to explain his method of making a living later but, for now, he would concentrate on making this beautiful man happy.

Miles rubbed the tip of his nose against Phoenix's, a soft smile on his face. They held each other close and Miles breathed in his scent deeply, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling.

"Well, then," he said softly, "I guess its official."

"What is?"

Miles smiled shyly, kissing him gently, brushing aside a stray lock of his raven black hair that had fallen over his left eye. "I'm going to take you out on a real date this Saturday... _Phoenix_." He looked at him, his mouth quirking and his heart leaped as he saw the baker's face light up when he called him by name. "There's a new restaurant that one of my associates is opening on Michigan Avenue so I thought that we could go there for dinner and perhaps a movie or play afterward?"

Phoenix laughed and hugged him, laying his head on his shoulder, his face wreathed in a dazzling smile.

"I thought you'd never ask... _Miles_."

 **~FIN~**


End file.
